1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for recording and reproducing information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a cassette tape is generally used for recording and reproducing music information. Especially, in case of recording music information for a long time period and in case of copying information from one cassette tape to another cassette tape, a so-called "double cassette deck", in which two cassette decks are provided, is often utilized.
Recently, an MD (Midi Disc) has been popularized beside this cassette tape. The MD is recorded and reproduced by a magneto-optical recording and reproducing apparatus. The MD is characterized in that it is small and light and an access to the information (music) at the time of reproducing the information is as fast as that of a CD (Compact Disc) which is also popularized.
In the MD player, when recording an analog information signal inputted from the external, the analog information signal is A/D-converted (Analog to Digital-converted), and the data amount of the converted digital signal is compressed by a compression factor of about 1/5 by use of a minimum audible property of human ear, and a masking effect thereof. When recording a digital information signal, the digital information signal is also compressed in the same manner. On the other hand, when reproducing the digital information signal, the signal is read out from the MD, is EFM-demodulated (Eight to Fourteen Modulation-demodulated), is data-expanded and is D/A-converted (Digital to Analog-converted) to be outputted as the analog information signal.
It is expected that a double MD player will be popularized, which is suitable for recording the information for a long time period and copying the information from one MD to another MD, in the similar manner as the cassette tape (i.e. the double cassette deck).
A function of copying the information from one MD to another MD (which is generally called as a "dubbing" function) may be realized by use of digital interfaces connecting two information recording and reproducing apparatuses (i.e. two MD players) to each other through an optical cable, a coaxial cable or the like, or may be realized by use of an analog recording technique with an RCA pin cable connection. However, in case of performing the dubbing function by use of the above mentioned digital interfaces, the information cannot be directly transferred in a form including the character information because of the standard (specification) of the digital interface. In case of performing the dubbing function by use of the analog recording technique, there is no way to copy the character information. Consequently, it is not possible to copy the character information recorded on the MD.